Luke's Stories
by owlfawn
Summary: Some tales about Luke's life and the people he knows and meets. Lots of short drabbles. Rated T in case I throw in some language in the future.
1. Mommy's Little Boy Age 11

The bedroom door of a woman's room creaked and a head of blue hair peeked inside. The young boy that opened the door looked at his mother, not even close to how she used to look. Her originally blue hair was gone and left her bald. Her topaz eyes were missing their usual glimmer of happiness. It made Luke's stomach drop and heart skip a beat. He hated what this sickness did to her. His small bare feet pulled him to her bedside, his small hands holding the very bandanna that his mother made him.

The woman looked at her son and smiled weakly, happy to see him. It hurt her to know that he was sad. She could tell he was just by looking at him. He was so much like his father, and that made her smile more. Luke pulled up a stool and smiled at his mom.

"Hey, mommy."

"Hi baby. Why don't you have your bandanna on? You never take it off." Luke looked at his hands that held the article in question. Its blue flames were bouncing off of the white background, as extreme as could be.

"Well, I figured you could wear it. Ya know, until your hair comes back..." Luke looked up at his mother, her smile now even sadder. Tears pricked her eyes, as well as her son's. She nodded and raised a shaky hand.

"Thank you, honey. Can you help mommy put it on?" Luke nodded and helped tie it around her forehead, then sat back down and admired her. She looked as extreme as he did. He smiled at her, sniffling and wiping his eyes. The woman smiled back, her tears falling down her slightly wrinkled cheeks.

It hurt both of them to see each other in such pain, but they smiled anyways, because they knew they both needed to see the other smile, even in the worst of times.


	2. Meeting His Best Friend Age 8

_"Get back here, sissy!" _

_"NO WAY, PSYCHO."_

_Eight-year-old Luke chased after Gill Hamilton, both of them on the beach that was empty besides the two children. Gill ran fast, but definitely not fast enough, and Luke tackled him to the ground, the two struggling with one another in the sand. The blue-haired kid looked up at the sound of a boat horn, signaling that someone had arrived. He got off of the fussy blonde and walked closer, hoping to see who it was. In the distance was Ozzie, the man who ran the fish shop at the pier. A young boy, about Luke's age accompanied him. _

_"Hey, Gill, I didn't know someone new was showin' up today!"_

_Gill paid him no mind, far too busy trying to clean himself off. Luke walked over to the pier, smiling and happy to meet the new kid._

_"Hey!"_

_The boy looked at Ozzie with confusion, not sure what to do. The elder smiled and patted him lightly on the back encouragingly._

_"Go forth nephew. Make friends." he said, and the boy turned to Luke, who was still smiling._

_"Hi, I'm Luke!"_

_"Er- I'm Toby…"_

_"Nice to meet you, dude!" Luke gestured Gill, who was still in the sand being finicky. "That nerd over there is Gill."_

_"He doesn't look that bad…" Toby gave Gill a curious look. He really didn't look too terrible._

_"That's 'cuz you just met him!"_

_"Ooh…"_

_Luke spent the rest of the day with Toby, learning about who he was. They became friends fairly quickly, despite their different personalities. Toby was laid back and carefree, while Luke was loud and rambunctious. But somehow, they foiled each other and started the closest friendship either of them had ever had._


	3. Toby's Sickness Age 15

Luke walked to the fish shop, much like he always did when Toby didn't come to the carpentry. He opened the door and walked inside, the wooden floorboards creaking lightly with each step. The blue-haired child looked around the familiar room, various fishing equipment stashed and hung up in random places. It just made the place the way it was, according to the old boat man, Pascal. Speaking of the guy, he didn't seem to be around. Neither did Toby's uncle, Ozzie. It struck Luke as odd, but he quickly disregarded the feeling and searched for his best friend. He rounded the corner and found the bedrooms, to which he opened the door and stepped inside.  
Before him was a sight he didn't really like. The sleepy fisher boy was in bed, his skin paler than usual and a slightly pained expression painted upon it. It looked far too much like Luke's mother before she died. Even the comparison made his heart twindge with pain. He approached with caution, as if unsure it was a good idea to talk to him in such a state. Regardless, he stood next to Toby and decided to see if he was sleeping again.  
"Hey, dude... You awake?" Toby stirred a bit, but opened his eyes slightly- a rare thing- and looked at Luke. He smiled slightly at Luke, glad to see his friend that day.  
"Yeah... Sorry... for not coming by..." Luke shook his head and smiled back.  
"Don't worry about it dude. Why're you in bed like this?"  
"Oh... Heh... It's a weird... story." Luke raised a blue brow and sat on the edge of the bed.  
"Go on..."  
"Well..." Toby took a shaky breath. "-I have this thing..."  
'Oh no...' Luke thought. Not this. He couldn't handle another dying person in such a short amount of time. He grabbed Toby's hand, trying not to be uncool and cry. He nodded his head, telling him to continue.  
"It's an... Iron deficiency... from what Uncle said..." Toby did his best to keep smiling at Luke. It had only been three years since his mom died. Toby had helped him through that. "That's why I'm... so sleepy all the... time."  
Luke took in the information, his emotions ready to jump off the charts of sanity. He gave Toby a scared look as a thought occured.  
"Y-You won't die, right?" Toby chuckled as best he could and nodded.  
"I'm not going anywhere, Luke."  
Luke nodded, then laid down on the bed next to Toby, hugging him. The possibility of losing his best friend still pestered him, despite the confirmation that he wouldn't die.  
"You better not."  
Toby only chuckled again and patted Luke's head, enjoying the company. He knew Luke would worry over him every second of every day now, but at least he wouldn't question his constant naps. 


	4. BroPromise Age 21

"Hey dude."

"Hmm?"

"What if we never get married?"

Toby looked at Luke. The two of them had been laying in the grass around Renee's place watching the sky. It was an odd and random question of the blue haired boy to ask. Well, he couldn't exactly call him a boy. Toby was 20, and Luke was 21. They were men now, right? Nonetheless, it was a weird question.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, we need a backup plan, bro."

"I don't get it." Toby was rather unsure of what his fellow 'bro' was trying to say. Luke sat up and leaned against Alan's tree.

"Like, what if we never got married to anyone? I don't wanna be all alone, and I'm gonna guess you don't want to either." He looked at Toby for confirmation, which was received with a nod. "So, we need a backup plan."

"What do you suggest, Luke?"

"If we don't get married in 10 years to anyone..." The two looked at each other. Luke grinned, thinking his plan was brilliant. "-then we get married to each other!"

Toby chuckled and looked back at the sky. He thought about it for a moment. It would be just like having a permanent "bro-over", really. They already spent so much time together as it was, so it wouldn't really change. Both of them worked. They had no problem living with each other. For once, one of Luke's ideas didn't seem so bad.

"Alright. If we aren't married in 10 years, we'll marry each other." Toby sat up and faced Luke, who held out his gloved hand. Toby took it with his own and they shook hands, sealing the deal.

"It's a bro-promise!"

"Sure is, bro." Toby laughed lightly and laid back down, watching the skies again. Luke followed suit and the two spent the rest of the day looking at the sky. Or, at least, until Renee and Kathy chased after them on horses. 


End file.
